The present invention relates to management of the movement of mobile objects.
Driving support and automobile system receive information by communicating with a plurality of automobiles, acquires event information concerning accidents or obstructions on the road and maps this information onto a map along with the position of an automobile. Such systems reference automobile position information, automobile characteristic information, driver characteristic information, and the like, and transmits suitable event information to each automobile.
However, since the actual accidents, obstructions, traffic conditions, weather, and the like on the road change during the movement of the automobile, even if the event information acquired at one time is supplied to each automobile, there are cases where the actual conditions on the road differ from the event information. Accordingly, when a long time is needed to reach a destination from the current position, it is difficult to assist with the movement using only the currently acquired event information. Therefore, mechanisms may be necessary to consistently update event information during a trip, and additionally only supply relevant event information to assist.
Referring to U.S. Patent Publication No. 20130006531, a method for optimizing the provision of a predictive eHorizon in a driver assistance system. A method for providing a predictive eHorizon in a driver assistance system is provided, wherein a horizon provider in a driver assistance system makes information about an expected route course available to an assistance application. The horizon provider creates a planning table including information about the expected route course and/or including data to be provided as a function of the route course, associated with an expected position of the vehicle in the planning table. The planning table data to be provided by the assistance system application are taken at least partially from the planning table as a function of the current position of the vehicle.
Referring to U.S. Patent Publication No. 20120303222, a system and method of assisting a driver of a vehicle by providing driver and vehicle feedback control signals is disclosed. The system and method includes receiving location data of the vehicle from a GPS unit, receiving the location data of the vehicle and retrieving navigation characteristics relevant to the location data using a processing circuit, generating a most probable future path for the vehicle and determining a location of at least one navigation characteristic with respect to the most probable future path and the vehicle, generating vehicle data at least one vehicle sensor, and transmitting a control signal to a vehicle control area network to warn the driver of an upcoming navigation characteristic on the most probable path.
Referring to U.S. Patent Publication No. 20160212229, some embodiments of the invention provide a mobile device with a novel route prediction engine that (1) can formulate predictions about current or future destinations and/or routes to such destinations for the device's user, and (2) can relay information to the user about these predictions. In some embodiments, this engine includes a machine-learning engine that facilitates the formulation of predicted future destinations and/or future routes to destinations based on stored, user-specific data. The user-specific data is different in different embodiments. In some embodiments, the stored, user-specific data includes data about any combination of the following (1) previous destinations traveled to by the user, (2) previous routes taken by the user, (3) locations of calendared events in the user's calendar, (4) locations of events for which the user has electronic tickets, and (5) addresses parsed from recent e-mails and/or messages sent to the user. The device's prediction engine only relies on user-specific data stored on the device in some embodiments, relies only on user-specific data stored outside of the device by external devices/servers in other embodiments, and relies on user-specific data stored both by the device and by other devices/servers in other embodiments.